A Bunch of Basterds
by patriotgirl101
Summary: O.S.S. Operative Elizabeth Moretti has been stationed in France for almost a year. Just as her term in France is about to end she is told that she will be the O.S.S. contact for an elite group of soldiers...the Basterds.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Okay, so I completely fell in love with this movie the first time I saw it and this story has been floating around in my mind ever since then. This is going to be a Stiglitz/OC...before you hit the back button bare with me. Just read it...I promise you will like it. Thanks!

Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglourious Basterds...Mr. Tarantino does.

Prologue

It was bad enough to be German-American and living in the United States during the 1930s and 40s, but to be German-American _and_ Italian-American was just asking for it. Unfortunately, for Elizabeth Moretti and her family that was exactly what they were.

Her father's family had come over from Italy before he was born and he was a pharmacist by trade. Her mother's family left Germany around the same time. Both of her parents were born in America and had lived in Baltimore, Maryland their whole lives, but that did not matter to some. In Baltimore getting beaten up because you were Italian, Polish, German, Jewish, etc. before the war was common, but not as bad as it was in New York City and Boston.

Elizabeth had to learn to speak German and Italian at an early age. Both sets of grandparents could speak a little English, but speaking in their perspective native tongues came much more easily to them. She could speak both languages without any trace of an American accent, which was one reason the O.S.S. had been so interested in her when she applied for a transfer from the W.A.V.E.S.

It wasn't that Elizabeth disliked being in the W.A.V.E.S.; in fact she had adored every minute of it, and even had attained the rank of Lieutenant in an extremely short amount of time. However, after Pearl Harbor, being constantly surrounded by ships and sailors caused painful memories and horrible flashbacks that had started affecting her duties, so instead of eventually having to be hospitalized she chose to apply for a transfer.

The O.S.S. snatched her up quickly and started training her for espionage. She was taught how to speak French and soon learned that she would be stationed in between Paris and a small town called Nadine. She was to simply blend in and observe German military movements.

She was only supposed to stay there for a year, but she hadn't planned on ever having to deal with a group of bastards.

Please review, or I'll send the Bear Jew after you!


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter: Stiglitz

Hello everyone! I know that the last chapter was short and this one isn't much longer...but there is a nice surprise in this chapter for you all! Thank you for the reviews! Keep 'um coming!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inglourious Basterds, it belongs to the film genius Mr. Tarantino.

_This font_ = French

This font = German

Chapter 1

Elizabeth's cover was simple; she was to pretend to be the niece of a dairy farmer and a café owner who had come to help both her uncles with their small businesses. Both men were higher ups in the O.S.S. that was based out of London. She knew them as Jean and Pierre de Mar and they knew her as Marie de Mar. She lived at the small farm with Jean and every day they would deliver the milk, cream, and butter to the small café that Pierre pretended to own and run. On the weekends she would stay in Paris and "give her poor Uncle Pierre and extra hand"; in actuality they would go over the information Pierre had gathered and she would transport the information and documents back to Jean for delivery to the O.S.S.

***

"Marie! The sun has already risen, you are going to make us late!" Jean yelled up the stairs of the small farmhouse.

Elizabeth groaned and attempted to bury herself into the soft mattress even further than she already was. She hated getting up early and still hadn't gotten used to it, even after four months.

"Marie! It is Friday! I already have the supplies loaded up. Get a move on! I would like to get to Paris before the war ends." Jean yanked the covers off the bed.

Elizabeth grumbled and threw a pillow at Jean. The older man chuckled as he left the room and shut the door. Jean and Pierre had definitely become mentors to her and they fell into being a "family" quite well.

Elizabeth extracted herself from the bed and stumbled over to the wardrobe. She pulled off her nightgown and pulled on her clothes for the day, which consisted of black work pants and a blue blouse. She pulled her hair back and pulled a black snood over it to keep it out of the way. She then stumbled groggily across the hall to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before proceeding downstairs.

"And she finally graces me with her presence!" Jean said, opening his arms wide.

Elizabeth glared at him and proceeded towards the icebox.

"I'm afraid you will have to eat when we get to Paris, we are late enough as it is," Jean stood and began to make his way toward the back door. "Come my dear we do not have all day." Jean walked outside and made his way to the wagon that was waiting.

A small growl of frustration emitted from Elizabeth's throat as she stalked over to the mudroom and yanked on her sturdy black shoes. She grabbed her hunter green jacket and pulled it on as she stalked down the steps and climbed up next to Jean.

"Not going to talk to me today?" Jean teased.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms glaring at the air in front of her. Jean rolled his eyes and smirked; she was always like this in the mornings, in another hour he wouldn't be able to get her to shut up.

***

Elizabeth was not in a good mood this morning. It didn't help that checkpoints started to appear every few miles as they neared the city. When they came to a checkpoint she was to keep her head down and not look at anyone. Being attractive and being a spy was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand it made it easy to get information out of the soldiers because she could simply smile at them and they would become putty in her hands, on the other hand it sometimes got her unwanted attention from soldiers who could cause trouble.

As they neared the last checkpoint just before they would enter Paris both realized that the soldiers at this one might cause some trouble. Elizabeth and Jean could hear their laughter all the way down the road. Jean and Elizabeth glanced at each other and Elizabeth pulled her jacket closer around her neck and face.

"Halt!" one soldier called out, coming out and standing in the middle of the road.

All the soldiers had become serious the moment the wagon had approached, but they still had mirth in their eyes. Elizabeth let out the small breath she was holding; these soldiers wouldn't be any trouble, all they had been doing was telling jokes or something of the sort.

"May I see your papers?" a deep voice came from her side.

Elizabeth looked up and locked eyes with the soldier that had asked for their identification papers. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into the most intense eyes she had ever seen. They were blue-green and held something else she couldn't quiet place…danger or was it sadness? She took the identification booklets that Jean had poked her with and handed them to the soldier. As the soldier checked over Jean's paperwork she continued to study him. He was tall and had blonde hair that was cut close to his scalp. He looked to be in his late thirties, much older than her mere twenty years. With that conclusion made she faced forward and stared at the outline of Paris far off in the distance.

What Elizabeth had not noticed was for the last several minutes the soldier, Stiglitz, had been studying her. He made sure to glance back at her papers every so often as not to draw attention to the fact that he was watching her stare off at the horizon. Her hair was pulled up into one of the hair nets that were popular just as the war had broken out, but one could easily see that it was dishwater blonde in color. Her eyes were a dark brown. They were wary, sad eyes, but they also had happiness and a fire in them that was hidden just below the surface.

"Stiglitz! Their papers check out?" the other soldier had stopped the conversation he was having with Jean and peered over at the other soldier, Stiglitz.

"Yes, their papers check out," Stiglitz said, clearing his throat and holding the document books up for Elizabeth to take.

She turned and looked at him with those large, brown eyes he was so enraptured with and leaned down lightly to take the document books from him. Their hands brushed slightly and they both felt a slight jolt. They looked at each other and hastily righted themselves, the places were they had brushed hands still tingling.

"Hiel Hitler!" the soldier that had been talking to Jean said in farewell.

"Hiel Hitler." Jean said with slightly less enthusiasm than the soldier had.

Jean flicked the reins and the wagon lurched forward slowly down the road. Elizabeth glanced at the soldier one last time and he nodded slightly at her. In return, she turned up the corner of her mouth in a small smile and her eyes shoe with mischief. Elizabeth knew she would probably never see him again, so it couldn't hurt to flirt. Little did Elizabeth know she would in fact see him again.

Thank you for the lovely reviews: Dancercuity922, Captain Spiral, Retrimesuroth, DG36, LoversGraveyard Dance, DarkSora31, sweetypie15, WalkingEnigma, and Raging Raven.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Memory and Unwanted Attention

Hello my dears! Here is another lovely chapter for you! Alright, there will be at most two more chapters about Elizabeth's 8 months in France before the Basterds show up. I really want another story line between her and Hellstrom too, but I need help in deciding whether it should be:

A) Hellstrom likes her. Kind of like Frederick and Shoshanna only darker.

B) Hellstrom suspects that she is a spy.

Just let me know which one you like when you review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inglourious Basterds, it belongs to Mr. Tarantino.

**There is a Dane Cook joke somewhere in this chapter if you can spot it I will have a prize for you and I will have an extra special treat for all of you in the next chapter! **

**The joke was spotted by angi1612. YAY!**

_This font_ = French

This font = German

Chapter 2

Elizabeth, Jean, and Pierre had finally gotten the wagon unloaded and had come inside the café to eat breakfast together before Jean left to go back to the farm.

"_So my dear, what have you been up to? Behaving I hope!_" Pierre teased her.

Elizabeth's mouth was full so she couldn't answer, and Jean decided that it was the perfect opportunity to pick on his "niece" some more.

"_Ha! Our Marie? Behave? What world do you live in Pierre? With her shameless flirting she is going to get us all into trouble one day,_" Jean winked at Pierre as they both had a laugh at her expense.

Elizabeth swallowed and her cheeks flushed as she tried to defend herself, "_Crazy old man! What are you talking about? I never flirt._"

Pierre raised an eyebrow at his "niece" and tutted, "_You shouldn't tell tales my dear, it is not becoming._"

"_If you never flirt, then what was it I saw you doing this morning with that soldier outside the city?_" Jean joined in the teasing.

"_I don't know what you're talking about._" Elizabeth huffed, taking a large gulp of scalding coffee and refusing to look at either of the two men.

At this attempt to ignore them, both Jean and Pierre started laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes.

"_This morning our little Marie was making eyes at a soldier and he was making eyes right back!_" Jean managed to get out.

"_He was looking at me too?_" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"_So you were flirting my dear! What on earth are we going to do with you?_" Pierre said, shaking his head and drying his eyes.

Elizabeth simply grinned and took another large bite of bread.

***

About an hour later, Jean had left and this meant that Pierre and Elizabeth would get into all kinds of trouble. Their favorite past time was going to the cinema, but they had too much work to do at the café for one of their cinematic adventures that day.

The café was never "crowded" until early afternoon and then it would stay crowded until late in the evening. Elizabeth enjoyed the patrons early in the day the most. They were all locals in Paris and most of them were older couples who enjoyed spoiling Elizabeth with compliments. She was often scolded, in as loving a way possible, by Pierre for spending more time chatting than working.

Today was no different and it was driving Pierre insane.

"_My dear maybe you should just sit down and let me wait on you,_" Pierre huffed as he noticed her stopping to chat…again.

"_My dear Uncle, if you insist then I will happily oblige,_" Elizabeth said, smirking and began to sit down.

Pierre ran a hand over his face in mock frustration and mumbled something about how children were supposed to be a blessing and not a curse.

Elizabeth laughed ran up to Pierre and pecked him on the cheek, "_Uncle Pierre you know I can't help it. Would it be all right if I went to change into something else? I'm still in my farm clothes._"

"_Of course dear, but do not take all day._" Pierre leaned against the bar and rolled his eyes to the ceiling and Elizabeth scampered up the stairs to the living area above the café.

"_That child is a handful,_" Pierre went back to setting up the rest of the tables.

There was only one couple in the café that morning, the Aldens were considered regulars at the café and they often put in their opinions on the interactions between Elizabeth, Pierre, and Jean.

"_So Pierre, your little butter cup running you ragged?_" Mr. Aldens laughed at the café owner's distress.

"_You have no idea,_" Pierre said, sighing at the old couple.

"_Girls her age are always like that, trust me, I was the same way. They like to have fun and it's difficult for a young girl to have fun in times like these._" Mrs. Aldens said.

"_I suppose you are right. Still gives me a headache though,_" Pierre chuckled.

"_I would be worried if you didn't get one,_" Mrs. Aldens snorted.

Elizabeth ran down the stairs at that moment in her "uniform"; which consisted of a some sort of dress (in this case a dark blue one), a white apron, and black low heeled pumps. Her was still pulled back into the snood, because she didn't fell like dealing with her mass of hair at the moment.

"_My dear you look lovely!_" Mr. Aldens said, grinning.

"_You see me in this all the time and you always say that I look lovely!_" Elizabeth blushed, putting her hands on her hips.

"_Can't hurt to say it! Maybe one day I will get a kiss? No?_" Mr. Aldens winked at her while Mrs. Aldens attempted to control her laughter.

Elizabeth laughed, walked over to Mr. Aldens, and pecked him on the cheek, "_You don't know how to behave do you?_"

"_Of course he doesn't. That's why I married him!_" Mrs. Aldens said, putting a hand against her husband's cheek.

Elizabeth saw the gesture and the room suddenly started to spin. The gesture reminded her too much of…him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she knew that she needed to get out of there before she collapsed.

"_Excuse me,_" she managed to choke out, and ran back up the stairs to the apartment.

The Aldens and Pierre stared at the staircase for about five minutes. They were brought out of their stupor by a group of officers that came in and sat down, laughing loudly.

Pierre glanced at the clock, which read noon, hopefully Gabrielle would be on time today and he could go check on Marie. If not, his hands would be tied with the rush of soldiers that started to come in around this time.

Pierre got up and was making his way towards the officers, when Mrs. Aldens decided to ask why Marie had been so upset.

"_Something probably reminded her of her sweetheart. That is the only thing she cries about anymore,_" Pierre said, knowing that this was a fact.

"_Well she will see him again won't she?_" Mrs. Aldens said.

Pierre shook his head, "_He died not too long ago, but that is all I now._"

Mrs. Aldens nodded her head in sympathy and the old couple continued their meal in silence.

As Pierre made his way over to the Nazi officers he did not notice that one had been paying extremely close attention to the conversation. The young man had cold grey eyes and brown hair that had been slicked back. He was a Gestapo major by the name of Dieter Hellstrom.

Big thanks to: LoversGraveyard Dance, i'..polish., kEs-2717, and Dancercuity922 for their wonderful reviews.

Again, please review because it is the only way I can make the story better!


End file.
